mfgyugiohrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!:Community Portal
Add a new entry! Yu-Gi-Oh!:Community Portal/Archive One Yu-Gi-Oh!:Community Portal/Archive Two Season 0 Episodes Many Episodes from Season 0 have nothing but a picture on the page. In my spare time I will try to help create episde summaries, yet it is quite a task. I think I may have found a site with all of the episodes, if anyone would like to help just contact me at my discussion page and I would give you a link and I will greatly appreciate it.--GritS 00:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Reborn-Ribbon page needs to be taken down The wiki page on Reborn-Ribbon needs to be removed as the card already has a page titled Reborn Ribbon (no hyphen). The Reborn-Ribbon page also designates the card as unreleased when Reborn Ribbon was released with the Light of Destruction booster pack set. Anime/manga characters' deck suggestion *I think that in order to aid the intent of the anime/manga character's deck sections, that they should be placed in order of appearance instead of mere alphabetical order. It would be easier that way to get an idea of their game development at a glance. I would be willing to handle doing this myself if the idea were approved. Danny Lilithborne 07:42, 29 March 2008 (UTC) expert deck An experts deck should have rare cards like the forbidden one exodia and all 3 god cards. Also some good cards like red eyes b. dragon and dark armored dragon. Mass Vandalism I've noticed recently that there are mass vandalisms happening in this Wikia. One solution I proposed is to protect all the important pages indefinitely. Pages like about the booster packs that are released like Light of Destruction, Phantom Darkness, etc., the character pages from the past anime like Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, etc. should be protected. If there are changes that would be implemented, that should be minor and can be placed in the talk pages. If that would be implemented, then there would be less problems.Dark Pride 09:10, 15 May 2008 (UTC) * They were two specific vandals, they got their IPs blocked and can no longer edit. While I would support the protection idea, this is a Wiki and its designed so everyone can edit. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 18:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Deck Doctor I think we should have a deck doctor on this site. A place were we can post our decks and some people can make suggestions. As well as an official Deck Doctor how how can give some tip as well. It mite help because all the sites I find that have a Doctor are no logger active.Yu-Talk * We have the Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck Help which is very popular. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 03:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Not to mention www.yugioh-deck.com. Of course the posters there are pretty opinionated, so it's not always easy to get a fair, genuine critique. - Dex Antares. www.yugioh-deck.com is not a very useful site anymore since it hasn't been updated since 2007, and it experiences many crashes.GritS 16:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Collecting Lore Are we also collecting lore for the different languages or is it only English and Japanese lore we're adding to cards? Gabriel 21:08, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :English, French, German, Italian, Korean, Portuguese, Spanish, Japanese and the odd Chinese. Haven't decided on unofficial languages. -- Deltaneos 21:13, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * Official Lores on Card Pages, Unofficial Card Lores to go in Card Lores:.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:19, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ** Then how would one go about adding say, a french lore to a card? *** add |lore_fr = whatever under the English one. -- Deltaneos 21:39, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Suggestion in Tips Section I'd like to ask to the administrators and editors to consider one idea: Almost all monsters'TIPS have this: '' this card can be searched by Sangan, witch of black forest , Shining Angel, etc.'' I really dont consider this a tip, those monsters clearly states they can summon other monsters depending on their ATK or/and DEF.It's redundant and unnecessary the continuation of this, does every single monster in YUGIOH (past, present and future)must really have that in their Tips ? If people keep posting something like this, it just kills the real idea of strategy and tips.You click on the tips link of a 0 ATK monster and you just see: "can be searched by sangan".Redundant! Please consider this idea and inform users to stop writing that information like that. *I think that's for the new players, who might not know about some searches they can use for certain cards. Sangan is a very commonly used card; obviously a lot of people know about it. True, redundant. But some new players don't know about Sangan, and for them the tip might be more valuable. This is more true for less widely used searches, like Warrior Lady of the Wasteland for Warrior searches and so on. Plus, it's not necessarily harmful to anyone to be able to know at the bottom of, say, Botanical Girl's page that it's searchable by Mother Grizzly, or that Dandylion is searchable by Botanical Girl. (I don't think either card's page actually says this though...) *Actually, some cards can't be searched because they can't be special summoned except by tributing certain monsters/effects, or can't be special summoned at all. (My deck has three of these cards, R. Eyes Darkness D., Dark Eradicator Warlock, and vanity's ruler.) It does become a redundant statement, but logic is redundand sometimes. *When I first found this site, I did look on the tips for summoning posibilities of monsters, for example I wanted to know if cards like Octoberser were any good, and the summoning tips told me they could be summoned by Chaos-End Master. Also, if I had one particular card I liked, I could look at the variety of summoning tips to see how I could use it. I do empathize with the fact that it "'' ...kills the real idea of strategy and tips." but it's a start to inspire other possible strategies and tips (especially since not all cards will have the same summoning tips as the next) and it's better than nothing! Card Names On the front page, it says that you're looking for danish card names. Well. You already have them, in Denmark, we use the English cards, and therefore we also use the English cardnames =P So i guess the whole "looking for danish cardnames" is rather pointless and could be removed. Just wanted to inform you guys here. cheers. Gabriel 23:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) * "Native Danish Translations". Same applies to every other language listed.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:30, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ** Oh sweet, so what coding would i use to add Danish cardnames to the articles? Gabriel 15:26, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *** |daname = --}}}} **** Odd, because that tag is used by the Dutch names... Gabriel 12:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) what with this layout This layout is not working. I now see the card itself not the whole article. Your new post I think this is a great wikia and the layout is awesome but whoever posted the message above me doesn't think so. Anyway thanks for making this wikia. Airblade86 23:20, 3 August 2008 (UTC) English Lore Why does all the English Lore have: "Lore::" at the start? Licensing I think we need to add an appropriate license to the images. Something that generalized copyrighted media should work. I have a bot if necessary, but this is something we need to do. 06:06, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestion for card home pages The card home pages (the page that shows card level, stats, lore, etc.) should also list another thing; rarity. I'm sure no one likes trying to tell what rarity the card is from the scan, or searching the web. morphtronics are better yeah thats rigth i said it send me your deck and ill send u mine and we will see whose deck is better * That information is already available. For example: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magician Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN005 - UR) The information regarding what rarity it comes in is listed after the set name and number. -- HeartofSword 12:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) List Update Crimson Crisis should be moved from TCG Unreleased to Current. Duplicate Files Deletion I've gone over the SDK 1st Edition page and have updated a lot of the file names as well as the table look to match the other set pages. Please remove the duplicate files. The three file names that were left unchanged are the following: Blue-EyesWhiteDragonSDK-NA-UR-1E.jpg, Hitotsu-MeGiantSDK-NA-C-1E.jpg, and LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLampSDK-NA-C-1E.jpg. The rest have duplicate files as I couldn't figure out how to just rename them. I'll be going through all the pages in the near future for consistency and if there is indeed a way to change file names, please let me know! Coding Problem for the Booster Pack Dropdown Menu From this page: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Limited_Edition_Pack_1 If I click on the link "Premium Pack 2", I will get directed to the intro page for Premium Packs instead of going straight to the page with exact information on Premium Pack 2. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Premium_Packs#Premium_Pack_2 It is only on this new page that I get to click a link "Premium Pack 2: Dark Ceremony" to access the correct page I want to go to. -- HeartofSword 12:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Arrange Booster/Promo Set that a card comes from according to release date Currently the information for the booster/promo set that a card comes from is arranged according to alphabetical order. Example: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magician I think it would be much better if it were arranged according to release date instead, so that users can know which version of the card came first, especially for collectors. -- HeartofSword 12:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *That's not necessary at all whatsoever; all one has to do is click the link and look at the release date, nothing complicated. Citrus` 04:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) : Inconsistency in general card structure page: language I'm not sure if this subject was already debated before, but I wonder why there are some cards having random "lore" in different languages while others don't. I mean, I see that trend with portugese (italian or others) card description, which is arguably irrelevant. The site was intended to be english, while the japanese original card description/effect might be relevant to notice card errata or the like. As far as I'm concerned, I believe it is cluttering meaninglessly some pages and it would raise more problems then anything (like: "''why the hell is there a portugese description, but not translation?! unfair!"). That said, names of the cards in different languages add some flavor that aren't that intrusive (though I also question the unofficial translations of cards in vietnamese, etc). Klashikari 10:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think having more content from one language than another is an issue in major need of attention. Content bias happens on all wikis. Like here we have more TCG info than manga info, because there are more TCG fans than manga fans using this site. Wikipedia has more American-related content because most of its editors are American. The Finnish Wikipedia, I would imagine, has more Finland-related content. :I don't like the clutter the multitude of languages is causing either. Other language sets and official names are important. But things like names in languages, which have nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! and Card Names and Card Lores pages, which were added specifically to document information related to unofficial translations is quite over-the-top. :Lores in other languages is just for ease of read for people whose first language isn't English. What's really needed in that case is a wiki in that language. It would be nice to see some successful ones at Wikia. The only other successful ones I know of are a German one and a Japanese one, neither of which are at Wikia. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Anime/Manga: Material of cards I've been thinking about the material of the cards. Sometimes it seems like it's plastic, sometimes cardboard (like when Kaiba tears Grandpa's(?) Blue-Eyes), or even metal (Kaiba throws Blue-Eyes at a nameless Ghoul). I'd like to hear your opinions about this. - * Good question. In the original manga, they are meant to be paper. The same goes in the anime (take note at Rafael's damaged cards). I personally think they are plastic because of how they shine, and how durable they are (like you mentioned before). They can also be bent, and soaked in water (like Bandit Keith's cards), but we'll never have a true explanation for that. SlashMan 04:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) QUESTION FOR DRAGON DECK So my bro and I have been arrguing back and forth on how my Lord of D. cant protect my dragons from trigger effects monsters. exaple: Mirage Dragon and Lord of D. and my bro only has a monster that can remove from play the attacking monster along with its self... Doesnt my Lord of D. protect Mirage Dragon from being sent out of play because it is being targeted?? *I'm going to assume that you're talking about D.D. Warrior (or a similar monster) in this case. I'm not sure if its remove from play effect targets, because the controller of the effect does not select the monster the effect removes from the play. There is no clear ruling on this that I can find amongst the similar monsters, but, by my logic, Lord of D. will not protect Mirage Dragon from being removed from play. Citrus` 04:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ceasefire + Exxod, Master of the Guard= Does it Equal Out? I'm attempting to rebuild my rock deck with a few twists and turns. One of which just popped into my head. Ceasefire's effect forces all face down monsters on the field to be flipped face up, but prevents flip effects from activating. And then your opponent takes 500 damage for each effect monster on the field. I'm wondering if this would be constituted as a flip summon and if so would trigger Exxod's effect of delivering 1000 damage for each earth monster flip summoned. Can anyone help shed some light on this subject for me? 08:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC)BlackMagicScorpion13 * Ceasefire's effect does not constitute as a Flip Summon, because it does not specifically declare that it Flip Summons. The fact that Flip Effects are not activated further implies that. Thus, Exxod, Master of The Guard will not deal additional damage when Ceasefire is activated. Citrus` 04:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Unknown Duel Monster Hi, after looking at the page for S H U F F L E, I noticed all but one monster was listed. I would fix that, but I don't even recognize the monster. Here's a picture. http://i31.tinypic.com/8xovnm.jpg Can you help me out? Thanks. 18:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Looks like Keldo, one of Ishizu's monsters.-- 09:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Tips Page Conversion I think it would be a good idea to start converting the cards' Tips page into discussion pages for the card themselves. I'm almost certain that if we were to open up discussion on the cards, more helpful and relevant information can be generated. What's more, a discussion is active, so it would engage the readers and encourage them to put forth their own opinions. Converting Tips pages into discussions would be a massive improvement from the garbage that plague Tips pages right now. Disclaimer: I don't intend to bash the information in Tips pages, but it's just that the information that's there is almost always something blatantly obvious that's completely useless to the reader, unless said reader had absolutely no knowledge of the game whatsoever, in which case said reader is probably better off receiving actual guidance from an educated player, rather than unthoughtful and pointless Tips page. Citrus` 07:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Forums, man. Forums. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) The point is, as an objective reference, this site shouldn't be offering subjective and (often) irrelevant "tips." --Citrus` 22:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with Bluedog187. I do find that some of the tips are not helpful to ME, but I don't delete them. I do delete tips that are redundant with something already said, or if they're poorly worded, I fix those tips. P.S. I don't think that yugioh wikia should be treated strictly as an encyclopedia. There is a lot of knowledge (combos, when to activate effects, how to read certain plays and deck strategies) that isn't on yugioh wikia, but is available on forums like Pojo and TCGplayer. I believe that turning every Tip page into a discussion style page would result in quite a few sentences that would not be helpful to someone looking to use a card in a new or different way. The way I see it, if you discover something useful about a card, put it in the tips section for that card. If you find something wrong with a tip, don't delete it immediately. Read it over and try to figure it out. Most of the tips that I've edited from other people mostly have grammatical problems or sentence structure issues, and the main idea was something new. Zeroblizzard 17:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Zeroblizzard Semantic MediaWiki nerf Dear Yu-Gi-Oh! Community, due to the fact that Semantic MediaWiki (SMW) queries on yugioh are taking a heavy toll on our DBs, we'd like to introduce two changes to limit the heavy queries from hitting the database so hard, which will mean a faster service for all and the elimination of the occasional white page appearing after a page is saved. These changes should not impact the availability of SMW on the site, but might require some slight modifications to a select few SMW queries. The description of the changes that follows is deeply technical and you shouldn't worry if you do not understand some or any of it. However, the co-oparation of more tech-saavy users would make this transition easier. First, I am going set $smwgQMaxSize and $smwgQMaxDepth to their default values (12 and 4 respectively). This will be done when we complete the next step, which is... 'Use concepts for harder queries as defined here http://semantic-mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Concepts I will gladly help in the transition process, if you point me to the heaviest queries on the site (i.e. most fields in the query). I want to start using concepts for the heavier queries as they cache better ( vide http://semantic-mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Concept_caching ). Please note that Concepts will retain the elevated MaxSize and MaxDepth settings. Hopefully, these two changes will be enough to combat the performance problems. Ideally, I'd like to finish this up within a week from now. How you can help: please throw links to the most heavy SMW queries you can find. A heavy query is generally one that has a lot of different properties in it -- the rendering part is not so important. Grab me on IRC or Skype (better) or post here (best) if you want to discuss anything or have questions. Cheers, TOR 18:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to set a tentative deadline for both steps described above to a week from now, 22.09. --TOR 13:44, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay from what I can find, most #asks have no more than 3 items in the query. From using |format=debug their Query-Size is 5''ish'' at most. ::The longer ones and their Query-Sizes are as follows: ::*Crush Card Virus: Eligible Cards - 9 ::*Pyramid Turtle: Searchable Cards - 10 ::*Mystic Tomato: Searchable Cards - 7 ::*Last Will: Searchable Cards - 8 ::*Template:ArchetypeNavbox - 13 queries sized between 6 and 9. This is transcluded onto a lot of pages. ::*Template:ArchetypeSupbox and Template:ArchetypeRelbox - Same as above. Not sure why they even are seperate templates from ArchetypeNavbox. ::'Didn't notice the dept going any larger than 1 on any pages. ::Unless any of the above examples are significant, I haven't found any pages that exceed either of the limits. ::I started a couple of concept pages, but none so far tackle any massive queries. -- Deltaneos (talk) 20:57, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Great stuff, Deltaneos! I'll help out with the concepts tomorrow and set up the cache refreshing script, seems like we're on the right track here. --TOR 22:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've re-done the above as concepts. Also, I've switched the vars to their default values -- that's probably the only way to find *all* of the heavy stuff, if there happen to be any leftovers. In the event you spot a page with an SMW error, re-do it using concepts or list it here so me or one of your helpful admins can take care of it. ;) There shouldn't be many errors like that. --15:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Adding the Deck Template to the Editing Tips? Have you folks ever considered adding the Deck Template to the Editing Tips at the left of every editing page? I'm sure it would encourage more people to use the template when they post their decks - AND it would certainly be more convenient. You'd have to scale it back to maybe one example in each category (i.e. one monster, one spell, one trap), of course. Give it a thought? Thanks. Kungfu-mama 15:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Filling more articles for Booster Packs for the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Online" game. I noticed that the online game has about 48 packs as of right now.There are some articles that cover some packs but the rest are empty.So I searched around the web to find out the rest of the cards in those packs and luckily I did found a website called DuelCity.com.I'm going to try to use that site as a way to fill the empty articles for the rest of the Booster Packs.If somebody objects or finds an error,then let me know. Or better yet someone could help out by filling some articles. Voice Actor Profiles Hello there. I'm a bit of a voice acting nut and I think maybe that we could have a profile for each seiyu and the 4Kids voice actors (similar to Bulbapedia). I'd be willing to contribute for the 4kids voice actor pages (Eric Stuart, John Campbell, Dan Green, Ed Paul)if this idea is approved. 15:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::The voice actors have nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! though. Well, let me rephrase that. The voice actors are of no significance to Yu-Gi-Oh!. DemonGodAsura 08:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC)